


Can't Deny Your Lips on Mine

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: From a prompt, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Wall Sex, shameless really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s times like this, when Suoh’s dry lips are pressed against his neck that Munakata loses himself completely. He’s normally so controlled, composed and placid, but with Suoh’s hands on his cheeks and his lips pressed against his skin, Munakata gives in to the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Deny Your Lips on Mine

It’s times like this, when Suoh’s dry lips are pressed against his neck that Munakata loses himself completely. He’s normally so _controlled_ , composed and placid, but with Suoh’s hands on his cheeks and his lips pressed against his skin, Munakata gives in to the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach.

It always seems to get farther than he means it to. Suoh has a pull over Munakata’s body that the Blue King doesn’t quite understand. It stirs a hidden desire which he loses control over quickly the moment Suoh’s scorching lips are on his. They’re panting, and Munakata’s cool tongue fights against Suoh’s burning one. In a fight with their auras, they’re always evenly matched, clashing in a red and blue flurry of color. But here, against the wall of his office, Munakata is trapped in a losing battle, desperately trying to catch his breath between heated kisses with the Red King. 

Suoh’s fingers slip down Munakata’s neck and he grunts against his lips, the kisses growing sloppier the faster they move. Munakata pulls air in through his nostrils sharply as he hooks his fingers through Suoh’s belt loops, tugging Suoh’s hips to his own. He smirks as he notices the slight raise of an eyebrow on Suoh’s stoic face; taking the Red King off guard is one of Munakata’s small pleasures. 

Suoh’s tongue is in his mouth and he can feel the hot breath trickle inside. Their tongues move together and Suoh’s hands slip under the collar of his shirt. “Munakata,” Suoh’s voice is husky as the Blue King’s name slips from between his lips. “Why you got so many damn layers?” he grunts, pushing down on the long blue jacket. “I should burn them off ya’,” he mumbles and presses his lips to his neck. 

Munakata lets out labored chuckle, a soft moan hidden underneath. “That sound utterly unpleasant Suoh,” he pants. Pressing off the wall his hands fumble with the belt around his waist as he tosses the jacket to the ground. He flips up the collar of his shirt and he tugs the cravat off from around his neck, letting it fall to the ground with his jacket. “Do you think you can handle it from here?” he grins, but Suoh’s one step ahead of him. 

The Red King’s lips are on Munakata’s neck again, pulling his skin into his mouth and Munakata can tell his skin will be marked up in the morning. His hands grip at Suoh’s back, a moan rumbling in his throat as he tugs the shirt over Suoh’s head. Suoh’s skin is always hot underneath his fingers— Munakata wonders how the man can handle living with the fire boiling inside of him.

Suoh hisses, kissing Munakata on the lips again. Munakata cups Suoh’s cheeks and kisses him hard, tugging on his lip with his teeth. There's a smug smirk on his lips as he does, rolling his hips towards Suoh’s. 

The movement is enough to evoke a growl from Suoh’s lips and Munakata can barely blink before he feels Suoh’s hand yank at the buttons on the vest and shirt underneath. Suoh’s hot fingertips press against Munakata’s chest and a shiver rolls down Munakata’s spine as he feels Suoh’s rough hand move lower and lower. He can feel his hair stick to his neck as he dips his head back, eyes fluttering shut, heavy pants escaping his lips now. Suoh’s a fire about to consume his body and Munakata doesn’t mind if it burns a little. 

His shirt falls to the ground and Suoh pins Munakata’s wrists above his head. The Blue King licks his lips and chuckles, moaning as Suoh’s chest presses against his own and rests his other hand on the small of his back. “Suoh,” Munakata pants. “You don’t have to be a barbarian about it,” he scoffs, his chest heaving with each breath he takes. 

Suoh’s hands run down Munakata’s slender waist and the Red King thinks he’s too damn pretty. His fingers brush over his pale hipbones, enjoying the feeling of his cool, smooth skin under his digits. “Munakata,” he purrs. “Quit acting like you hate what I’m doing to you. I know you don’t.” Suoh rolls his hips up this time, both of their arousals pushing together underneath the fabric of their pants.

“Well then maybe _someone_ should hurry up,” Munakata whispers, his breath hitching in his throat as he feels Suoh pressing so close. 

“I never took you to be the impatient type,” Suoh mutters and pushes the man’s pants down, wrapping his hand around his hard length. “Is this what you want?” He squeezes his hard cock and brushes his thumb over the tip.

“Ah! Suoh,” he breathes, his wrists pressing against Suoh’s hand while his hips twitch towards the heated touch. Everything about Suoh always has to be so damn _hot_ and under his own skin, Munakata can feel his own cool aura, desperate to fight against the heat overtaking his body. With a grin, Suoh knows exactly what he’s doing to the Blue King. 

Suoh’s inside of him now, one finger, then two, then three and Munakata’s bare legs quiver, heat and chills rolling down his spine. He’s lurched forward and his now free hands grip Suoh’s shoulders, moaning deep with every thrust of his digits. Each push inside is enough to make Munakata’s toes curl against the carpet and his back press heavily against the wall. Suoh’s hand cups at his ass, his fingers spreading him wide—Munakata maybe would have commented on the lewd position if he could actually have a coherent thought.

He groans when Suoh pulls out of him, sweat rolling down his back. The Red King fumbles with his own pants, kicking them aside as he grips Munakata’s ass and hoists him up the wall. Munakata hooks his legs around Suoh’s waist as the man pushes inside of him. His cock is much larger and thicker than his fingers and Munakata’s head falls against Suoh’s shoulder, panting heavily as Suoh buries himself inside completely. 

Pressing his lips to his neck, Suoh begins to slowly pull out only to snap back in, his hips moving quickly. Admittedly, he was holding back before, teasing Munakata to an edge he loves to bring him to. But now he’s inside of him, Suoh doesn’t resist the desire pumping through his blood. 

“Ah…Suoh,” Munakata moans deeply, his body shaking against each thrust as Suoh’s tip brushes against his sensitive spot. He can feel Suoh’s fingers digging into the skin on his hips and his back moves against the wall. Munakata's hands drape around his neck and his fingers slip through Suoh’s red locks, his fist clenching around his red hair as he feels Suoh’s tongue on his skin. 

His body is ablaze with Suoh; Suoh’s hands around his waist, holding him in place against the wall, Suoh’s length stretching him wide with each thrust up into his ass, Suoh’s lips caressing his clavicle, his hot breath trickling across his sweaty skin. 

And Munakata can’t stop touching Suoh, his back, his neck, his cheeks, his chest. Anywhere Munakata’s hands can reach, he touches, while Suoh’s pace picks up. His hips thrust deep inside of Munakata, Suoh’s cock engulfed in the heat of his ass. Suoh’s kissing Munakata’s neck, his chin, and his jaw until their lips collide again and Suoh’s swallows the deep moans erupting from the Blue King. 

He grunts a few time, his hands slide back to his ass, gripping Munakata hard as his thrusts grow more frantic. Munakata’s feeble attempt at ceasing his moaning failing the faster Suoh pumps into him. 

“Hah…ngh…close,” Suoh grunts against Munakata’s lips, his body shaking and twitching the faster they move. Munakata nods, unable to speak, his own finish rising from his core. 

“Mmm…Suoh…” Munakata moans softly against his ear, his cock twitching as Suoh presses deep inside of him repeatedly.

“Reisi,” he moans against his lips and Munakata’s face lights up. Hearing his name on Suoh’s lips is rare and it sounds so delicious spoken in his raspy tone laced with pleasure. Pressing their lips together again, Munakata feels his own release tighten under his skin. His body twitches as his orgasm rocks through his body, their chests pressing against one another. 

For a moment, all that can be heard are the gentle pants of the two men, the huffs filling the otherwise silent room. Munakata can feel Suoh’s arms trembling as he lowers him to the floor, disconnecting the two of them. “You looked cute,” he mutters slowly, “when I said your name like that,” he smirks while Munakata bends down to pick up his jacket. 

Pushing his fist at Suoh’s chest slightly, Munakata’s purple hues meet Suoh’s eyes. “I’m glad your little experiment pleased you.” Suoh smirks and wraps his fingers around Munakata’s wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth to nibble on one his knuckles. 

“Seems I’m not the only one who was pleased,” he mumbles, his amber eyes staring at Munakata harshly. His hair is messy and his eyes shine with an afterglow Munakata thinks he’s lucky to witness. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” he hums, brushing his thumb over Suoh’s lips before kissing him once more. Munakata knows it’s impossible to deny Suoh after he feels Suoh’s lips on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent the prompt - "heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close. giving in." and this turned into a longer fic than I meant it to. #Sorrynotsorry
> 
> I do have a drabble post, but this one was much longer so I made it it's own thing.
> 
> Requests on my Tumblr are open: [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
